User blog:Samurai96/The Rookie vs Issac Clarke
The Rookie: The ODST trooper who survived the battle of New Mombasa while looking for the rest of his squad by himself vs. Isaac Clarke: The engineer who fought against the deadly Necromorphs by himself survivng two deadly encounter with them WHO IS DEADLIEST! TheRookie.png|The Rookie M6C SOCOM.png|M6C/SOCOM M7S.png|M7S Caseless Submachine Gun 830px-SRS99D-S2AM-SniperRifle-profile-transparent.png|Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti Material HaloReach - Frag Grenade.png|M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose Grenade 130px-ODST_Helljumper.png|ODST Battle Armor 250px-Isaac_DS2.jpg|Isaac Clarke 114px-Plasma cutter2 DS2.jpg|Plasma Cutter 250px-Pulse_rifle_DS2.jpg|Pulse Rifle 250px-Seeker_rifle.jpg|Seeker Rifle 114px-Detonator2.jpg|Detnator 250px-AdvancedRIG.jpg|Advanced Suit Personal Weapon Edges Close Range Isaac Clarke: His Plasma Cutter is more deadlier then The Rookie's Pistol Mid Range The Rookie: While the Pusle Rifle is good the M7S has a silencer so if Isaac can't hear where the shots are coming from it won't help Long Range The Rookie: The Rookie's sniper rifle has a bigger caliber bullet which will kill Isaac is one shot Special Issac Clarke: He can use the Detnator to set up traps for the Rookie X-Factors Rookie/Isaac 89 Training 55 Edge The Rooke: He is part of a special forces group where Isaac is a engineer 89 Combat Experience 90 Edge Isaac Clarke: While The Rookie is fighting the Covenant Isaac is fighting the much more harder and deadly Necromorphs 90 Stealth 87 Edge The Rookie: Two of the Rookie's Weapons have silencers on them and special forces always do their missions with stealth 87 Weapons 94 Edge Isaac Clarke: He has weapons that shoot plasma rounds and the plasma cutter which can cut apart a person 99 Health 67 Edge The Rookie: Because of the Marker Isaac is seeing stuff and is mental where The Rookie is perfectly healthy My Personal Edge has to go to The Rookie. He is special forces where Isaac is a engineer and got lucky and he is in a mental state where the Rookie is good in health The Battle The Rookie: ' '''Isaac Clarke: ' On the Sprawl Isaac Clarke along with Ella, and 3 Sprawl survivors are moving through a area trying to reach the hangar to escape meanwhile 5 UNSC drop pods crash into the building Isaac and the others are in and out steps The Rookie, along with Buck, Veronica, Romeo, and Mickey. They move out and Romeo goes up the stairs to a upstairs window and sets up his Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti Material. Meanwhile Isaac turns and sees The ODST troopers and thinks that they are part of Tiedman's security and so takes out his seeker rifle takes aim and fires killing Mickey . Romeo is alerted and as the rest of the team takes cover he takes aim and fires killing a survivor the two teams exchange fire and Veronica grabs a M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade and pulls the pin and throws it but as she does so Ella fires her Pulse Rifle killing Veronica but just then the grenade lands right next to Ella and kills her . Isaac tells the survivors to retreat and they do with Rookie, Buck and Romeo behind them. Isaac sets up a explosive trap with the detnator and fires it onto the wall and as Romeo goes past it the trap explodes killing Romeo . Buck and the Rookie continue on and as soon as they enter the Hangar are meet by plasma fire and take cover. The Rookie pos out and fires his M7S Caseless Submachine Gun killing a survivor and then moves to the left to try and flank Isaac and the other survivor. Buck keeps on taking pot shots at Isaac and the last but Isaac is able to fire his Plasma Cutter cutting off Bucks right arm and as he screams in pain fires again decapatating him . As both Isaac andthe survivor are celebrating unknown to them The Rookie is behind them and he takes out his M6C/SOCOM and fires killing the survivor because of the silencer Isaac doesn't hear the shot and thinks it came from the front but The Rookie puts the M6C/SOCOM against Isaac's head and fires killing Isaac instantly . The Rookie then looks around and walks away filled with sadness at the lost of his squadmates. Battles out of 5,000 Rookie/Isaac ' 2,879 '- 2121 Weapon Stats M6C/SOCOM 46% - 54% Plasma Cutter '''M7S Caseless Submachine Gun 71% - '''29% Pulse Rifle '''Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti Material 78% - 22% Seeker Rifle M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade 49% - 51% Detnator Armor Failure Stats ODST Battle Armor 5% - 59% Advanced Suit Expert's Opinion: While Isaac had the better weapons. The Rookie had better training, combat experience, and better health. My Next Battle: The Rookie (Halo 3 ODST) vs The Rookie (Aliens vs Predator) Category:Blog posts